VHS- Cartoon X Overs
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Based on the horror VHS series with cartoons from other show in it, Enjoy!
1. First Story: Roger's Gang

**V/H/S.**

The first story starts off with Roger Kloz, and his thug friends all sitting around Roger's trailer talking  
about what they all wanted to do for fun tonight, Willy White was holding a video camera and filming  
the whole scene, Roger who was sitting his ass on the floor said to his boys.

"Dude, I'm so fucking board here, let's do something crazy tonight, I'm in the mood for some action."

Willy who was filming said to Roger.

"Hey, why don't we go pick up some hookers?"

Larry who was sitting in a chair said.

"Nah, I ain't in the mood for tits man."

Boomer says.

"Why don't we get drunk at the Bluffington bar?"

Roger told Boomer.

"No fucking way! I hate drinking in bars with weirdos all around, Wait I got it!"

Suddenly, the camera turns off, it turns right back on again when Roger was driving his car to an  
old abandoned house, Willy who was still filming the video camara sitting in the passagers seat says to  
Roger off camera.

"So were all going to break in that old ugly derserted white house on Bluffington Road?"

Larry said.

"Shit! I heard that fucking place was haunted, there are a lot of odd inside that fucked up joint, Dude!"

Roger who was pointing his finger at Larry, while still driving tells him.

"Shut the hell up Larry, there are no such things as ghost or monsters, dumass!"

Boomer then says.

"So... we are just going to trash up the place and leave?"

Roger then tells him.

"Yeah, Yeah."

The camera turns off, Willy turns it on again when they finally arrive there Roger breaks down the door  
with his foot, as the others followed him inside, Willy who was still holding the video camera decided  
to walk down the hallway, he then hears some stactic sounds from a room and decides to walk inside  
the room, he then see's five TV. sets with one VCR, and five video cassets, when seeing them.

He says to himself.

"Holy Shit!?"

he decided to put down his camera and watch the tapes, he puts one of them in the VCR  
and the first TV. set plays.

**To be Continued- "Tape One Murder In The Park"**


	2. Tape One: Murder In The Park

The video plays, Twister, Otto, Reggie, and Sammy, are all skating in the city park, Twister had a  
go camera on top of his helmet filming the whole gang skating all over the place, Reggie who was  
looking at Twister's helmet waved at the camera, and yelled out.

"Hey! film this Twister!"

She then doe's a back flip on her skateboard, Otto who was still doing his own thing says to her.

"You're a showoff sis! you cocky chick."

Reggie, then tells him.

"Bro, your just jealous because i'm a better rider then you are dickweed."

Suddenly, Twister says to Otto.

"I know your sister is cocky but has such a hot jucy ASS!"

Otto, then shouts at him.

"Shut the fuck up Dick!"

The go camera then turns off, it turns right back on again when the kids all see a married couple fighting  
in a crazy way, Sam said to the gang.

"Well, think god my parents already got a divorce that's so fucking crazy."

Reggie, said.

"Man! look at them go at it."

But all of sudden, The crazy husband pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot her in the chest,  
he said right before shooting her.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU BRANDY!"

"BANG!"

Sam, Reggie, Otto, and Twister had all watched him murder her in cold blood! all were now screaming in terrior!

Reggie, who was bursting into tears! said.

"Holy Shit! he fucking killed her! Oh My God!"

Sam who was moving his glasses said in panic.

"God Dam, I never saw a murder in my whole life."

Otto hallerd out.

"Fuck! we got to call the Police!"

Suddenly, The killer husband had heard there voices from behind the trees he yells to the kids.

"You little Mother Fuckers saw it didn't you, Now you'll have to die to!"

He then started to shoot his pistol at them, they were now skating for their lives as the crazy husband was running  
like a mad dog trying to catch up and kill the gang, the go camera on Twister's helmet turns off but it turns back  
on showing the guys skating like they never skateded before, while riding in horror.

And trying to get away! Otto in terrior shouted through his lungs.

"RUN! RUN!"

Sam shouted.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! Oh, Jesus Christ! Were Going To Fucking Die!"

Twister on his skateboard off camera, yeld out.

"Somebody Help Us!"

Gunshots were almost coming close to them as the crazy husband continued to follow the kids, suddenly  
all four were now hiding behind a bush tree, Sam then turns his head and says to Twister.

"Do you think he's gone?"

Twister told him off camera.

"How the fuck I know Squid?"

Reggie with her finger on her lips, said to Twister & Sam.

"SHHH!"

The camera then turns back off, it turns right back on again when the kids were now trying to escape  
from the park and the crazy husband by crawling on their bellys, trying to be very quiet, as Reggie saw  
the entrance out of the park the crazy husband who was standing on top of a tree branch, he then  
shoots Otto in his back.

"BANG!"

Reggie who had saw her brother after getting shot, crawls next to him and crawling in tears!

"NO! Otto! God! No!"

Sam who now realized the crazy husband was on top of the branch, he then reloaded his gun and then  
tried to shoot Reggie in the head, but Sam moves her out of the way in the nick of time to save her life  
and he gets shot in the head having his brains blown away!

After seeing Squid, got shot, Twister yelled.

"SQUID! NO! NO!"

Reggie after seeing Sam's blood & brains on the green grass, threw up on herself,  
Otto who was still alive told Twister and Reggie.

"You guys, Run! Run! get the hell out of here! go get some Help!"

Reggies then tells her brother.

"No! i'm not leaving you here Otto!"

But suddenly, another shot hits Otto in his throat, making him cough up blood and killing him.

While both were now crying in tears! Reggie and Twister now running to get the hell out of there and forgetting  
their skateboards, as they saw the parks's exit, Reggie was now looking around the area thinking the crazy  
killer husband was gone? she then says to Twister, while out of breath.

"I think... he's ... disapeard?"

Twister said.

"Maby, the cops saw him and he left the park?"

But all of a sudden, the crazy husband with one of the kid's skateboards struck Reggie in her head with it!  
and struck Twister in the face with it, it also hits his go camera off his helment it lands a couple of miles  
away, but you could hear there voices scream in pain.

The tape then stops.


	3. Boomer In The Room

After the tape stops playing, Boomer walks in the room where Willy was at but he wasn't there? only  
his video camera was still lying on the floor and still filming, Boomer who was looking for Willy, says  
when he opend the closed door.

"Willy? hey asshole?"

He now see's the static television sets and said to himself.

"What the fuck?"

He then see's and picks up one of the video tapes stacked on the VCR, and decides to put  
it in, after taking out the first tape that Willy was watching out, and now put the second one  
in the VCR, while he was about to watch the video play Willy, who was sort of a zombie  
appears from behind Boomer, just standing there staring at him.

The video now plays.


End file.
